A femto cell (Femto cell), also named a home NodeB (Home NodeB, HNB), can connect a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) to a core network, such that the UE performs a circuit switching (Circuit Switching, CS) field service or a packet switching (Packet Switching, PS) field service. The network which is composed of the HNB is called a home network. In a framework of HNB networking (i.e. the home network), when a UE triggers a location updating procedure in a cell (periodically or due to a location variation), a mobile switching center (Mobile Switching Center, MSC) can send a location information of the UE, such as a cell ID (Cell ID) of the cell where the UE is located, to a service server, and the service server triggers a corresponding service message according to the location information of the UE.
However, if the HNB is operating in a close (Close) mode, a home NodeB gateway (Home NodeB Gateway, HNB GW) can reject an access of the UE which is not in an admission list, such that the MSC cannot acquire the location information of the UE, thus resulting in that the service server cannot trigger the corresponding service message according to the location information of the UE, and flexibility and efficiency of a service message transmission are decreased.